Winter love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: the winter festival is back and at the palace but will this one have something it didnt last time could it be romance.


The winter festival was approaching the valley of peace once again. As the warm summer started to turn cold with clouds rolling in the nights longer and of course the snow started to fall on the valley. Everyone loved it when the winter festival came as they had got the days off and such but this time they were holding it at the valley as all the masters were invited and the whole valley to come and have fun as they could dance, eat, and maybe even show love to their special someone well that's what two people did they just don't know it. As the festival was a few days away Shifu and his students had begun to set up the palace with a winter theme.

"So master Shifu what should we put up" Po said as he looked at the many decorations they had but didn't know what to use.

"Anything you want Po snowflakes, ribbons, anything that would have the Christmas theme" Shifu as he looked at Po but seemed excited as he didn't tell anybody but the winter festival was his favorite holiday.

"Alright" Po said as he began to get out the decorations which were paper snowflakes, silk silver ribbons, and a bunch of other stuff.

Tigress and the others then walked over to Po as it seemed he needed help.

"What do you need us to do Po" Viper said as she slithered over to him and looked at him.

"Well since you love ribbons you could set them up" Po said as he looked over at Viper and smiled.

"On it" Viper said as she took the ribbons from Po and began to wonder to put them up.

"What about us Po" Mantis said as he wanted to help out.

"You, Monkey, and Crane could figure out what we are eating on the festival" Po said as he knew that would definitely want to help especially if it involved food.

"You got it" Mantis said as he and the others went to the kitchen and began to brainstorm what they should make.

"Tigress you want to help me set these snowflakes up" Po said as he looked up at Tigress and smiled.

"I'd be glad to Po" Tigress said as she returned the smile always happy when she gets the chance to help him or be near him.

"Awesome" Po said as he stood up with the snowflakes in his hand and began to walk towards the palace door with Tigress following him.

As the two walked to the palace doors it was quite and Tigress decided to try and get a conversation going.

"So Po you happy that the festival is going to be here" Tigress said as she looked over at Po with a wondered look.

"Oh yeah all the masters the valley and my dad coming to palace to have fun it's awesome" Po said as looked over at Tigress and smiled.

Tigress then smiled but then began to think about the dance as you would grab the one you love and dance to soft music as it was a tradition the festival had. She then looked back at Po.

"So Po do you have anyone you would want to dance with at the festival" Tigress asked hopeing to hear yes come from his lips.

"Yeah well I got one person in mind but I don't know if she will say yes" Po said as he looked at Tigress but you could see his face start turning red.

"Why do you" Po asked with a wondered look.

"I got someone in mind too but just like you I don't if he will say yes" Tigress said as she began to blush.

"Well I'm sure he will say yes after all you're the most pretty in the whole valley" Po said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she looked up at Po. But when she finished her sentence it became silent again and unknown to them both thinking the same thing.

"I hope Po says yes" Tigress thought in her head with worry.

"I hope Tigress says yes" Po thought also with worry in his voice.

The two then began to up the snowflakes around the door and around the palace but as they did every time they looked at each other they smiled and blushed. The few days had flew by as they had gotten all the decorations up and food ready and ready to open the doors to let everyone in.

"Alright students you ready" Shifu said as he looked at his students all dressed in their winter cloths.

Viper was wearing a blue silk ribbon with a gold dragon running up it, Crane was wearing a black silk shirt with white feather patterns around it, Mantis as he was so small he didn't really wear much except for like a silver cape with a symbol on the back of it, Monkey had red silk pants and shirt with white cookies on it with spots on them for chocolate chips, Tigress was wearing her silk silver shirt and black pants like her training gear just different colors, and Po was wearing his shorts and that was about it.

"Ready master" Everyone said in unison and Shifu then went to open the doors and as he did Po looked over at Tigress.

"Your so beautiful Tigress" Po thought with a dazed look on his face and smiled as he did Tigress turned her head in time to see Po and Po then turned his head and when he did Tigress smiled.

"Welcome everyone" Shifu said as he opened the doors and had seen everyone waiting outside and they began to enter the palace as they did a familiar face ran up to Shifu as it was Mr. Ping.

"Happy holidays Shifu and do you know where my son is" Mr. Ping asked as he bowed to Shifu.

"It's great you could come Mr. Ping and Pos over there" Shifu said as he returned the bow and pointed over to Po standing with the others.

Mr. Ping then rushed over to Po and gave his son a hug.

"Hey dad" Po said as he hugged his goose dad.

"It's so great to be here in the palace also Po" Mr. Ping said as he was saying one sentence and then switched over to another one.

"Yeah dad" Po said as he brought his head down to his dad and his dad then whispered something in to Pos ears.

"Are you going to ask master Tigress to dance with you" Mr. Ping said as he smiled at his son.

"Dad" Po said as his dad whispered it but it was loud enough for Pos friends to hear some of it.

"I'm sorry son but I think it would be great if you did" Mr. Ping said as pointed his finger at Po and smiled.

"Thanks dad now go have some fun" Po said as he began to get embarrassed by his dad and began to blush.

"Oh alright" Mr. Ping said as he walked off to enjoy the festival as did Po and the others as they began to eat noodles, cake, and some other stuff the guys mad and soon came the time for the dancing part of the festival.

"May I have everyone grab the one you're dancing with and enter the dance floor" Shifu said and as he did the crowd began to clear from the dance floor and began to enter it with their partners in hand.

As they were doing that Po and Tigress both began to get very nervous and whether they ask the one they love to dance not knowing if they would say yes and Po got up the courage and walked over to Tigress who was sitting in the chair.

"Tigress would you um" Po said as he began to rub the back of his head very nervous trying to get the words out.

"Would you like to" Po said as he was trying to get the last word but as he did he felt a paw grab his and looked down.

"I would love to Po" Tigress said as she grabbed his paw and walked over to the dance floor hand in hand with Po and as they entered Po warped his arms around her waist and Tigress wrapped hers around her and two began to slow dance starring in to each other's as eyes as the music played.

As the two danced everyone else stopped and all eyes were on Po and Tigress as everyone left the dance floor except for Po and Tigress who were lost in each other's eyes.

"Po" Tigress said softly as she rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes as she felt like she was being lifted from her feet as she danced with Po.

"Tigress" Po said as he rested his head on hers and smiled enjoying her warmth and felt happiness.

The two continued to dance until they brought their eyes together again and Tigress closed her eyes and brought her lips together and brought them towards Pos and Po did the same until they felt their lips touch and when they did they felt like they were the only two. Everyone began to tear up at the sight couldn't help but feel happy for the two. Tigress and Po then released their lips from one another and hugged both saying the same thing.

"I love you" Po and Tigress said in unison both smiling as they continued to dance with the one they loved was in their arms not wanting to let go.

After that the festival went on as people congratulated the two and had a great time at the festival as it was the best one the valley had seen in a long time.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you liked it. Always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
